this is our luck, baby, running out
by neverlands
Summary: She didn't survive the last half millennium by letting her fear make her stupid. Katherine runs. Chuck realizes he should too. The Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl Crossover


_This is our luck, baby, running out_

**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl

**Characters**: Katherine Pierce, Chuck Bass

**AN**: This is a crossover fic. There was a challenge on tumblr to make a vampire crackship graphic. A link to the graphic will be posted in my profile if you want to follow along (all of the scenes in the graphic flow with the scenes in the story). _Warning_: This is NOT a romance fic. I have a larger idea in my head for where this story might go. And it would most definitely lean towards Chuck/Blair and Katherine/Damon. So you can read it with that in mind if you want to.

**Spoilers**: Everything up to the Season 2 finale of The Vampire Diaries. Chuck's timeline is hazy, since this fic is told from Katherine's vantage point. But I guess for him it's the Season 3 finale of Gossip Girl after he betrays Blair and gets shot in Prague. Just pretend he stayed in New York.

_00_

She runs north. She doesn't stop. Katherine knows it's only a matter of time before Klaus catches up to her. For all she knows, he already has and he's simply lurking in the shadows, stalking her, waiting. She's right inside of New York City when she finally makes herself stop. She can't go any longer without feeding. She'll have to take her chances here.

It's deep into the night and the lights of the city burn bright like neon on the sky. Katherine slows her pace as to not seem conspicuous and finds a collection of alleyways to occupy. She doesn't want to admit it but the darkness, and the uncertainty of what it might contain, almost frightens her. She hasn't been this afraid since she first escaped Klaus over 500 years ago. It's not a welcome feeling.

She tries to shake it off. She didn't survive the last half millennium by letting her fear make her stupid. She was cunning and smart. She killed and she kept going. Nothing could get in her way now. Nothing and no one.

She stops when she smells it. Cologne. Expensive cologne. Katherine keeps tight along the edges of the stone wall, her hand trailing delicately behind. A set of lights on a nearby building illuminate a man's face. He looks well-bred. She assumes he's some sort of important New York socialite. Katherine almost salivates. She can almost taste the skin of his throat, that part that stretches just over his carotid artery. He seems a bit intoxicated. And she tries not to notice, but he also looks extraordinarily sad. Something in his dark eyes, the twist of his mouth. Should be an easy kill, she thinks. And easy is what she needs right now.

She steps into the light. They always taste better when they're afraid. He sees her instantly, his eyes squinting to get a better look. She hears him speak a name. Blair something, she thinks. He obviously thinks she's someone else and she half-wonders if she's got another doppelganger floating around New York City. He sits a half-empty bottle of some dark liquor on the ground and calls out the same name again. Katherine growls low in her throat. His heart is pumping so loudly in her ears. She can't hold back any more and pushes off the wall swiftly, her body a blur. Her hands grip tightly around his shoulders and it's only a second before her fangs sink deeply into the flesh of his throat. She drinks and drinks and he slowly fades. His heart slows and he grows colder by the second.

She vaguely hears him murmuring something. The same name. Katherine pries herself from his neck, his blood dripping down her chin in rivulets. She nuzzles the side of his face.

"Blair… Blair…"

"There's no Blair here," she snarls.

"Tell Blair…" he gasps, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" she says throatily and laughs, "Were you a bad boy?"

The man tries to look at her, his eyes flicking towards her face.

"I'm a bad person." he whispers.

Katherine stops. The new blood works its way through her veins quickly. She'll never understand what makes her do what she does next.

"Yeah? Welcome to my world." she growls and tears into the flesh of her own wrist. Then she brings it to his lips. She knocks it against his teeth until his mouth opens for her and he takes in her blood. He gasps for air violently when she finally pulls it away. She holds his body up when he threatens to collapse and buries her face against his again.

"I'm going to kill you now." She whispers. He has no time to react as she snaps his neck with one firm twist. His body buckles and falls to the ground, motionless.

Twenty minutes pass before he wakes, his eyes shooting open as he gasps for air. Katherine raises herself from against the wall and peers over his body. His eyes fix on her's and with a renewed energy he lets out a cry and scrambles to get away. He drags his body along the ground and props himself up using the stone wall of the alley for support.

He breathes heavily and his eyes are wild, clearly not understanding what is going on in his body. All the new sensations. Katherine knows. A sly smile breaks across her face.

When he sees that she hasn't moved to harm him any further, the man finally calms himself enough to speak.

"Who are you?" he chokes, "What the hell did you do to me?"

Katherine just smiles. This seems to infuriate him, "You bitch! What's wrong with me?"

His back is against the wall in a flash, Katherine's hand digging firmly into his jaw. "I've got a deal for you," she purrs, "Come with me…And I just might keep you alive."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" he snarls.

"Because you don't have anything left to lose." she says, a hint of something like understanding in her voice.

His eyes betray him.

She lets go of his face and backs away. She grabs the bottle of liquor he put down before and takes large swigs until it's empty before dropping it on the pavement. She throws him a smile over her shoulder before turning to slink out of the damp alley.

"You coming?" she calls. Moments later she hears the sound of his feet as they scrape against the ground behind her.

It isn't long before both of their bodies are swallowed up by the darkness.


End file.
